Bone cement compositions are widely used in bonding, filling, and/or repairing damaged natural bone. Bone cement is typically used in orthopedic, dental procedures, and/or other medical applications.
The applicant of the present application in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/907,091, filed 19 Oct. 2010, discloses a bone cement formula having a powder component and a setting liquid component, wherein the powder component includes a calcium sulfate source and a calcium phosphate source with a weight ratio of the calcium sulfate source less than 65%, based on the total weight of the calcium sulfate source and the calcium phosphate source, and the setting liquid component comprises ammonium ion (NH4+) in a concentration of about 0.5 M to 4 M, wherein the calcium phosphate source includes tetracalcium phosphate (TTCP) and dicalcium phosphate in a molar ratio of TTCP to dicalcium phosphate of about 0.5 to about 2.5, and the calcium sulfate source is calcium sulfate hemihydrate (CSH), calcium sulfate dehydrate (CSD), or anhydrous calcium sulfate. The disclosure of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/907,091 is incorporated herein by reference.
For a minimally invasive procedure of injecting a cement paste into a bone cavity, a thin, long tube is usually used for the transportation of the paste. To more easily deliver the paste through such long, thin tube, use of a less viscous (more dilute or higher LIP ratio) paste has its inherent advantages. However, a less viscous paste has higher tendency to be dispersed upon contact with water, body fluid or blood. The dispersion of the paste into its original powder form may cause various clinical complications, such as cement embolism.